The Lost Files: The Legacies
I Am Number Four: The Lost Files: The Legacies,'' ''is a paper back book that has I Am Number Four: The Lost Files: Six's Legacy, I Am Number Four: The Lost Files: Nine's Legacy, and I Am Number Four: The Lost Files: The Fallen Legacies that was released on July 24th, 2012. Plot The story is basically 3 books in one. It starts with Number Six, then goes to Number Nine, and then ends with Adamus Sutekh. I Am Number Four: The Lost Files: Six's Legacy The story starts with Number Six and Katarina fleeing Denver, scared that they had caused suspicion by accidently slipping up on their agreed back story. The pair travel to Peurto Blanco in Mexico where they take residence in a shack inbetween two farms. After one of their combat training sessions, Katarina comes across a news article regarding a bus explosion in London, England and moments later finds a blog post stating: "Nine, now eight. Are the rest of you out there". Although Katarina is dubious, she allows Six to reply. However, pain sears through Six's ankle and the scar of Number Two forges itself into her flesh, indicating that Two was murdered. Katarina takes care of Six until the pain dulls before they flee. Adopting a new name, Maren Elizabeth, Six and Katarina arrive in West Texas at a diner/gas station/ motel. They eat and retreat to their motel room. Soon after, a stranger appears at the door and offers fresh towels, without thinking Six opens the door and a Mogadorian forces his way in. It grabs Six and attempts to kill her by forcing a long thin blade through her skull, however he dies in her place, confirming the affect of the Loridas Charm on her, protecting her and the other Garde from being killed out of order. The pair attempt to leave, however another mog attacks them but is witnessed by the locals who jump into action and help Six and Katarina escape. Katarina drives to Lake Ouachita in Arkansas where they hide Six's Loric Chest, fearing that if the Mogadorians are following them, they cannot risk losing it. Six and Katarina travel to New York where they hide in a small motel, where they manage to spend some quality time together in peace and Six interacts with human girls of around the same age, playing football with them. When she returns shes finds the motel sawrming with Mogadorians and a gagged and bound Katarina. They are taken to the Mogadorian mountain base and soon realise that their truck had been bugged. After three days in a cell, during which time she takes up meditation to avoid insanity, Six is reunited with Katarina who is chained to the wall of an interogation room. A mogadorian enters and tries to inflict pain on Six by slicing her cheek, however his own cheek is sliced. Days later Six is taken back to the room where she is forced to watch Katarina tortured to the point where she tells the Mogadorian everything she knows, although she manages to lie about what number she is. After this the mog stabs Katarina in the heart and she dies. Six is returned to her cell, heartbroken and alone after losing her only friend and surrogate mother. The Mogadorians continue to try and kill her, trying to gas, drown, burn and poison her before sealing her in a room with a Piken which she kills. All attempts at her life does not kill her but killed the mogadorian that initiates the attempt, in her place (including the Piken). Months later Six finds that her hand has disappeared. She has discovered her first legacy of Invisibility, she focuses of developing this legacy to her entire body and uses this to escape when the Mogadorians realise she has disappeared and open the door. During her escape, Six is distracted when she sees the Mogadorian that killed Katarina, she follows him and slits his throat out of vengence. Six leaves the mountain base and stumbles across a small mining town where she hops aboard a truck and steals a map, on which she uses her valuable memories to map what she can remember of the Mogadorian mountain base location and its interior networks. Years later, Six wanders from town to town. Outside Cleveland the third scar sears into her ankle as Number Three dies. In the moments of agony she causes a storm, indicating her second Legacy which she mistakes for Weather manipulation but is, in fact, element manipulation instead. When wandering through Athens, Georgia, lost and alone, a gust of wind opens the door to a small internet cafe. She enters and sits at the computer where her attention is brought to a news story about a boy called John in Ohio, saving a girl and two dogs by leaping from a burning building. This was Number Four, she immediately leaves and heads to Ohio where the events at the end of I Am Number Four occur. I Am Number Four: The Lost Files: Nine's Legacy The story sees Number Nine and Sandor living comfortably in Chicago, living without being discovered for the last five years. However, on one of his lakefront runs, Number Nine notices his iMog vibrate and plans to ambush and kill the lone Mogadorian in the area, initiating his plan when he is persued on another run. Nine leads it to his appartment in the John Hancock centre where it is trapped by a magnetic device in the elevator, created by Sandor. Sandor is visibly annoyed but gives Nine a gun, which he takes with his Telekinesis and shoots the Mogadorian. Nine realises that in his haste for the war against the Mogadorians to start, he had risked leaving everything he and his Cêpan had achieved in Chicago. Despite being somewhat annoyed with Nine, Sandor decides that he has shown that he is ready to take histraining to the next level, finally opening Nine's Loric Chest and giving him his pipe staff, used to fight. He also reveals a secret room which he calls the Lecture hall and starts more intense training using the Lecturn, a device which controls waves of items and fighting bots, simulating an unpredictable fighting environment, a way of preparing for the future. Sandor decides that Nine needs to get out and socialise rather than continue to run along the lakefront everyday, he gives him a membership to a nearby recreational centre full of gym equipment and various other activities such as swimming and wall climbing. While at the rock wall, Nine notices Maddy for the first time and the pair exchange glances. Nine attempts to climb the wall but falls and leaves quickly feeling humiliated. Sandor encourages him to go back, which he does and practices all day. While waiting for Maddy to arrive, he bumps into her in the park across the street and they arrange a date to the Planetarium. Nine is smitten, but Maddy on his mind affects his training which, in turn, annoys Sandor. He gives Nine a list of errands to run in pawn and thrift stores. In the final thrift store, Nine unexpectedly runs into Maddy, they converse and Maddy takes his picture. For their second date, Nine takes Maddy out in Sandor's red convertible. He picks Maddy up from the rec centre but as he pulls away he smashes into the back of a van, he hadn't noticed that his iMog had been vibrating andMogadorians pour from the van. Nine engages in a high speed car chase with the Mogadorians, Maddy is terrified but they eventually manage to lose the Mogadorians. They pull into a side road and Maddy storms away, Nine rings Sandor and explains before he returns home. Sandor is furious and blames Nine and his "crush", he leaves to destroy the car and gives Nine orders to pack and get ready to leave. Nine enters the Lecture hall and turns on the Lecturn, training by himself with his pipe staff. He doesn't notice when Sandor arrives, controlling the Lecturn to push Nine harder. When surrounded by killer bots, Nine attempts to backflip off the wall but instead sticks, discovering a new legacy, Antigravity. Sandor remarks that he has recieved an upgrade which makes Nine feel he is just another of Sandor's gadgets. In his anger, Nine destroys the lecturn and runs away. Nine spends the night exploring Chicago from a new angle, walking up the tall skyscrapers and ignoring Sandor's calls and texts. He sleeps all day on the top of a building before noticing a text from Maddy offering to try again. Nine travels to her house, they talk and fall asleep together. When Nine wakes up, however, he is surrounded byMogadorians. He fights many but decides to escape with Maddy. He discovers a new legacy: Legacy Transference and tranfers his Antigravity to Maddy, they run along the ceiling to their exit but Maddy stops and tasers him, allowing the Mogadorians to seize him. In the back of the van, driving to an unknown location, Nine discovers that the Mogadorians had captured her parents and she had bargained with them to let them go. Nine realises that this explains bumping into her in the park, the thrift store, the picture she took, the anger as she left the car when they got away and how the Mogadorians found him in her apartment. At the Mogadorian mountain base Maddy and Nine are separated and Nine is led to a room with a large window and watches as Maddy is reunited with her family. However, a Piken is also let loose in the room and Maddy and her family are slaughtered. Nine throws up and cannot face looking at the carnage. The Mogadorians put Nine in a cell and leave him there for a period where time becomes impossible to keep track of. One day, however, they take him to a room and place a forcefield around him. They have his chest and soon bring Sandor in. Telling Nine that they found him in Athens, Ohio, snooping around the office of the editors of "They Walk Among Us". Sandor is in a poor way, yet the Mogadorians torture him to try and get information out of Nine, he remains strong but when they begin to remove Sandor's fingers and cut deeper into his body, Nine smashes through the forcefield in rage. He knocks out the Mogs in the room and has to kill Sandor out of mercy, to prevent him being tortured further. Nine is then left to rot in his cell, waiting but becoming more wild and hardened. Then one day, Number Four andSam arrive and Nine manages to escape his cell, he is reunited with his chest and enjoys battling the Mogadorians, he manages to fight his way out of the mountain base with Four, though regretably leaving sam behind in the process. He and Four both witness the arrival of Setrákus Ra and flee to Four's SUV, along the way Nine discovers he can communicate with animals telepathically. Four tells Nine to drive North and Nine agrees, planning his return to Chicago and his apartment in the John Hancock center. I Am Number Four: The Lost Files: The Fallen Legacies The story starts with a Mogadorian child named Adamus Sutekh hanging out with his best friend Ivanick Shu-Ra. They are doing homework until Adam gets a text from his father General Andrakkus Sutekh. He says for them to return home immediately. Adam and Ivan get home and there dad has them accompany him and other Mogadorian Soldiers on a plane ride to Malaysia to find and kill Number One. Number One develops the Legacy of Earthquake Generation but eventually is killed. Adam is initially full of bloodlust like the others of his species until Adam witnesses the death of Number One and is later forced to witness her memories using a piece of Mogadorians technology, this causes him to change and attempt to help the Loric, with the help of One's ghost who appears to him. After waking up from a three year coma in which he experienced One's memories, Adam's father a Mogadorian general, is eager for Adam to prove himself and ensure his family name is not affected. Upon hearing news of a Garde in London, the General brings Adam and his adopted brother Ivan, who is constantly in competition, to England where they make use of a Mogadorian base in London. Adam is still weak and remains at the base as the other Soldiers ambush Conrad Hoyle, Number Two's Cêpan, who is on a bus. Adam notices a blog post, written by two, suddenly flagged by the Mog computers and realises that no Mogadorian left in the base has noticed. Adam tracks Two and travels to her safe house. He helps her pack, pretending to be Loric, but he is found out and it is too late, the pair are swarmed with Mogadorians. Two is killed by Ivan who thinks that Adam was being sneaky and wanted to get to her first. Years later, Adam has one final chance to redeem himself for his shown weakenesses. Having studied and trained hard, he is a lot stronger than he was. Word comes about strange ankle markings of a boy in Kenya, Adam and Ivan are given the mission together. Posing as aid workers, they give vaccines to the children of the African town, checking their ankles as they do it. Adam speaks to a boy with high socks, who refuses a vaccine and asks adam to play basketball. Both Adam and Ivan realise that he is a member of the Garde. At night, Adam attempts to find his hut and warn him but Ivan catches up, again thinking that Adam is trying to gain glory to himself but soon realises that Adam is a traitor and the pair fight, Adam wins. However, Mogadorians have swarmed Number Three's hut and killed his Cêpan, Number Three flees but is chased by the Mogs and a Piken, he jumps a ravine but the General is waiting on the other side and kills him. Meanwhile, Ivan has awoken and creeps up behind Adam, pushing him in the ravine. Adam wakes up on a beach inside of a dream in california where one of One's memories takes place. He can hear One pleading him to wake up or he will die. Category:Books Category:Legacy Category:Garde Category:Lorien Category:Loric